Many musicians use audio-looping systems in order to create rhythmic and melodic accompaniment without the need for another musician. There are several conventional audio-looping systems on the market. However, many of these systems are designed for electric instruments, such as an electric guitar.
For the most part, the conventional systems may comprise an external foot-switch operated device in a “stompbox” format (i.e., a small box that is placed on the floor and consists of a pedal that the musician activates with his or her foot). These devices must often be coupled to an electronic instrument, an external amplification device, and a power supply.
Consequently, the conventional systems may not be convenient for portability, as they may require external equipment and power supplies. Moreover, the conventional systems may be incompatible with acoustic instrument, such an acoustic guitar as they cannot be easily adapted without the need for additional equipment.